


Hair

by LilNeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Long Hair, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«...uh... is... is everything okay?» You've got a frown on your face, and your hair is going pretty much everywhere, so he's got a reason to stand in front of you both confused and worried.<br/>«Bad hair day.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

You let out a frustrated groan.

You're used to tying up your hair before going anywhere, but today you don't seem able to get it right. Hair keeps on falling out of the hair tie and it's really frustrating. Even so because you have a date with Asahi, and you want to look cute.

But the doorbell rings as you undo your ponytail again.

Sighing, your hair a mess, you open the door.

«...uh... is... is everything okay?» You've got a frown on your face, and your hair is going pretty much everywhere, so he's got a reason to stand in front of you both confused and worried.

«Bad hair day.» You mumble, looking away embarrassed. He hesitates a moment, before giggling, relieved it's not something more problematic.

«I can help you brush and braid it.»

 

You're sitting on the floor of your room, your legs crossed, your boyfriend behind you. He's brushing your hair with incredible care - which you appreciate, since it's full of knots once again.

«I should've expected this from you.» You sigh contentedly, smiling. He chuckles, embarrassed.

He puts down the brush and separates the back of your hair in two. His fingers start working on the right side, braiding it. You start humming - you don't really mind the silence, but you know Asahi loves hearing you sing or hum, so you do it often.

«Do you braid your hair?» He's concentrated on doing a good job, so he almost jumps at your question, but he blushes and smiles anyway.

«Sometimes, but just when I'm staying at home...» His fingers stop moving, and he looks around confused, before speaking up.

«...I forgot I need hair ties...» You giggle, taking the braid from his hand.

«I'll hold onto this. They're on my dresser.» You start humming again, while he gets up to get what he needs. Once he sits back down, you hand him the braid. He quickly ties it up, before starting to work on the other side.

You almost get up after he's done, but he puts his hands on your shoulders to gently push you down to sit again.

«I-I'm almost done!» Easy to say, you're confused. He brings one of your braids over your head, securing the end of it behind your ear with a bobby pin. He does the same with the other, before sighing contentedly.

«Finished.» You quickly stand up, hurrying in front of the mirror on your dresser. You twirl on your finger a tuft of hair left alone by your face, before smiling widely.

«This is so cute! Thank you, Asahi!» You sit back down in front of him, staring eagerly.

«...yes?» He squirms a bit under your gaze, but his eyes don't leave yours.

«Can I braid your hair too?» He nods hesitantly, slightly confused. He turns around, and you undo his bun happily. You take the brush, leaving the tie beside you.

It doesn't take you much to brush his hair and braid it, and the result leaves you smiling.

«You definitely look dashing!» He blushes, and you can't help but giggle at his beet red cheeks.

«W-well, you look adorable, so we're even.» It's your turn to blush when he smiles and looks at you lovingly. You smile back, happily, before throwing your arms around his neck and pressing your lips against his.

«Can we do this some other time too?» You smile, looking in his eyes. As soon as he nods, you kiss him again.

«I love you, Asahi!» He laughs at your enthusiasm, circling your waist with his arms and gently rubbing your noses together.

«I love you too.»


End file.
